Portable air compressors, because of their mobility, are widely used in household and industrial applications for operating air powered tools such as fasteners, socket driving tools, material shapers, sanders, sprayers, inflation chucks, and the like. Operators often utilize portable air compressors with various accessories such as fittings, nozzles, or the like for operating air powered tools. However, since these accessories are detachable and normally stored separately from portable air compressors, the accessories may become lost, and actual operational difficulties may arise. For example, it is not uncommon for an operator to first transport a portable air compressor for a long distance to a worksite and then to realize that he/she is not able to perform the desired operation because he/she has forgot to bring the desired accessory to the worksite. This may cause great frustration for the operator. Moreover, the benefit of the mobility of the portable air compressor may be offset by the operator's inability to access the desired accessory.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a portable air compressor including a storage compartment capable of storing accessories such as fittings, nozzles, and the like.